


Sick Days with Two Bundles of Joy

by Widow_Spyder



Series: Sengen Week [6]
Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Day 6, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Sengen week, Sick Character, Sickfic, sengen, sengen has kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: Ten years shouldn’t feel like a long time since they went through petrification, but it does. Now he’s here, married to the love of his life and working towards heading for space with two beautiful bundles of joy.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584016
Comments: 12
Kudos: 189





	Sick Days with Two Bundles of Joy

There are times when Senku can’t believe how much life has changed for the science kingdom. When he’s lying wide awake at night, staring at the stars through their hut’s skylight and cuddling with his adorably asleep husband. Ten years shouldn’t feel like a long time since they went through petrification, but it does. Now he’s here, married to the love of his life and working towards heading for space with two beautiful bundles of joy. 

Speaking of those bundles of joy, a soft pitter-patter of tiny feet across their hardwood floor has Senku turning his attention to the bedroom door slowly creaking open. There in the doorway, illuminated only by candlelight, are little Astra and Soma. Senku smiles at them, lifting the blankets, and just like that, both are bolting over and jumping on top of their bed, waking Gen next to him. 

Astra is the eldest girl of the family compared to her twin brother Soma who was born 12 minutes after her. Their mother had been a lovely Ishigami village resident who had a weak heart and didn’t make it through childbirth. When the news reached Gen and Senku, they made a quick decision to care for them in her place. 

“And what brings you two here at 2 in the morning?” Senku laughed, watching Soma shake Gen a bit to get him up, smiling when Gen finally and groggily sat up. 

“Soma got scared,” Astra claimed while Soma punched her in the shoulder lightly. 

“Did not!” 

“Hey, hey, no fighting in papa and daddy’s bed.” Gen smiled, putting a hand between the two, making both kids hold onto it. _They’re clingy, just like him._ Senku thought, smiling when the kids looked up with sad faces. 

“Sorry, papa.” They said in unison. 

“Tell us what happened,” Senku said, adjusting Astra in his lap as Soma got comfortable in Gen’s. 

From there, both kids started spouting off their reason at once with two different stories. All they could make out was that the nightlight in their room had switched off, and one of the siblings had gotten scared, making the other sibling walk them over to their room. In reality, both siblings had probably gotten scared but didn’t want to admit it. 

“Alright, alright. If I relight the nightlight, will you two stay asleep?” Gen asked booping Astra’s nose and running a hand through Soma’s hair. “Keep in mind. You need to be well-rested for the surprise Suika has planned for you tomorrow.”

The two kids smiled brightly and nodded frantically, already pushing each other to get off the bed. Gen sighed and moved to get off the bed as well, taking one of their hands in both of his and walking with them back to their room. Senku chuckled and rearranged their bedding, while they were gone, suddenly frowning when he noticed how damp Gen’s pillow was. The seasons had already changed to fall, so it was weird that Gen would be sweating this much. 

Before Senku even had the time to ask Gen if he felt alright, he got his answer as Gen’s return was announced by a hectic sneezing fit. 

“You getting sick, my mentalist?” Senku asked, watching Gen slowly shuffle back under the covers with a groan. 

“Of course not, Senku-chan. Just inhaled some dust is all.” Gen responded though it was muffled a bit from him, sticking his face into his pillow. When Senku doesn’t say anything back, Gen moves his head to the side to look at Senku’s face, already spotting the concern laced in his features. “Really! I’m okay. It’ll be gone by morning.” Gen smiled. 

Senku was a bit wary but agreed anyway as he lay back under the covers as well. “If you say so.”

———————

When morning finally does come, Gen is decidedly not better. Despite being covered by three blankets with a hot plate near his feet, his body won’t stop shaking like a leaf in the cold, completely contrasting the hot temperature his forehead is. He had been tossing and turning all night, only voicing his discomfort after Senku had gotten up and forced a confession out of him. The kids have noticed, too, making their current position obvious as they stand right outside the door, peering through a small crack with concern filled eyes.

It was already mid-morning, barely 15 minutes before the kids were supposed to be at Suika’s for school. From the way Gen was wheezing in bed, it looked like the job to take care of the kids that day would fall to him. 

After making sure Gen was mostly asleep, Senku tucked the covers even farther into his body and walked to the door. He laughed a little as he heard the frantic footfalls from the kids as they tried to get away from the door as discreetly as possible. When Senku opened it and stepped out, he was immediately greeted with both siblings, pulling on his pants leg and asking him dozens of questions at lightning speed. 

“Shh shh, quiet down, please,” Senku asked softly, crouching down to their eye level. He immediately noticed Astra’s rigid form as she tried to keep herself composed and the small tears in Soma’s eyes as his voice trembled. “Papa’s gonna be okay right?”

“Of course, he will.” Senku patted both of their heads. “Papa just caught a cold, so we need to let him rest peacefully, okay?” His assurances do a little to make both the kids relax but not by a lot. “Why don’t you two go pack your stuff,” Senku suggested, pleased when they both smile at him and take off into their bedroom. 

As the kids ran off, Senku made a beeline for their bathroom and pulled out the cold medicine, making sure to grab some water too as he walked back into the bedroom. Senku frowned and quickly put the supplies he gathered on the nightstand as he rushes to the bed where a very awake Gen is struggling to push himself up.

“Lay back down. You’re sick. You need to rest.” Senku scolded, pushing Gen back against the pillows. 

“I have things to do today,” Gen says, his voice cracking painfully on every syllable. Senku shakes his head as he pours out the necessary amount of cold medicine into the little cup he included with it and makes Gen drink it while he gets the thermometer out. 

Gen’s quiet when he takes the stick in his mouth as well as when they wait for it to beep. When it does, Senku pulls it out before Gen can and reads its results with a scowl. “101. You aren’t doing anything today.” 

“I was supposed to bring the kids to Suika’s.” Gen whines, sinking further into the pillows as Senku pushes him to lay back. 

“I can do it. But you stay here.” Senku ordered, making sure the blankets were securely tucked around him to prevent escaping. Gen groaned and tried breaking free before giving up rather fast and closing his eyes to fulfill his body’s wish for sleep. 

Senku smiled and lightly kissed his forehead before turning off the lights and walking back out into the living room where the kids were waiting. 

“Daddy, let’s go now!” Astra is the first to say, while Soma nods excitedly. 

“Okay, okay. You got everything you need?” Senku asked, grabbing his own bag. 

“Yes.” Both twins said in unison. 

“Good.” Senku smiles, holding open their front door and walking out with both kids in front of him. The walk was short, and when they get there, Suika is already standing outside waiting for them. The second the kids see Suika, they bolt from Senku’s side and run up to hug their favorite teacher. Suika, on her part, opens her arms wide to accept them before telling them to go inside and put their stuff away in their respective cubby holes.

“Hi, Senku!” Suika greets him cheerfully before raising her eyebrows at him. “Didn’t expect to see you dropping them off today.”

“Gen’s a little under the weather, so I’m filling in,” Senku explains to her, waving her off when she starts to look concerned. “He’s resting now, so he’ll be better soon.”

“Oh, in that case, would you like to help out before you leave?”

Apparently, overhearing her ask is little Astra who runs out and tugs his shirt. “Yes! Daddy, stay!” 

“Help out?” Senku asks, with a hint of nervousness in his voice. 

“With the kids, but you don’t have to if you’re busy.”

“No, I can stay for a little while.” 

Soma also suddenly appears by his side. “But not the whole time… Daddy has to make Papa feel better.”

“And I will, promise,” Senku reassures, patting Soma on the head. 

“Well, I’m glad you can stay even for a little bit.” Suika beams at him before whispering to the kids. “Why don’t you guys show your dad where you put your bags away?” Suika smiled, giving Senku all of one second to process her sentence before he’s dragged away by two hands pulling him. He can already hear the screams of other children in the next room and gulps as a trickle of sweat runs down his face.

Senku’s last thought before he’s pulled into the madness of the main room is; _This is definitely going to be more than “a little while.”_

———————

By the time, Senku gets back to their home; he has about 13 tiny braids in his hair, all secured with flower clips, has flowery perfume on, and has explained photosynthesis about six different times in one hour.

Senku’s grumbling to himself about having to wash off the glitter stuck to his hands when he opens the door and has to do a double-take because there in the kitchen is Gen, half awake and stirring a pot of boiling water. 

“I thought I told you to rest.” Senku scolded, as he all but ran forward, taking the backs of Gen’s arms in his to steady him. Gen immediately leaned back into him and closed his eyes, humming in response. Senku can see and feel Gen’s flushed skin as the fever burns hot inside him. 

“I’m making tea.” Gen’s quiet mumble breaks Senku out of his thoughts. His eyes are still closed, and he’s leaning further and further into Senku’s embrace as the strength in his legs gives out. 

“I’ll make it. You sit down.” Senku pulls him over to the dining table and makes him sit in a chair before he collapses. For extra measure, Senku pulls the blankets off their couch and wraps Gen’s shivering frame in it, only going back to the boiling water on the stove when he’s sure Gen won’t fall out of the chair. 

The water is way too hot for Gen even to attempt drinking tea out of, so Senku opts to dump it down the drain and start a new batch. 

“Nice hair.” Gen’s raspy voice cuts through the silence. “Did Astra give you the star treatment?”

“Her and Ryusui’s kid ganged up on me.”

“Little Alouette?”

“He’s just like his father.” Senku groaned though there’s no bite to it. 

“It’s cute.” Gen giggles, right as Senku pours the hot tea in a cup. 

Before Gen can take it out of his hands, Senku swiftly moves around him and to their bedroom. “Here, I’ll put it on the nightstand.” He says, barely hearing Gen’s mumbled: “Thank you.”

He swears he’s only gone for half a minute, but when he returns, it’s to Gen struggling to get out of his chair and walk to the bedroom. 

“Hold on, hold on,” Senku warns, catching Gen by the arms just as his legs give out. “Let me help.” Senku sighs, exasperated as he once again mostly carries his husband back to bed. 

“ ‘ve go-t it” Gen mumbles all the way there, only getting a “Sure you do,” in response. 

He tucks Gen in, for the ten billionth time and kisses his forehead only for Gen to giggle sweetly and pull Senku down onto the bed. 

“You have a fever, mentalist.” 

“So?”

“Mentalist.” Senku tries to get up from Gen’s death grip around his neck, feeling Gen kiss and smell his hair. “I have to go pick up the kids.”

“Fine,” Gen sighs, letting his grip loosen so Senku can stand. “But, we are continuing this when I’m healthy.”

Senku smiled at him with a gleam in his eye. “If you think we can find the time alone with just the two of us, then you know I’m all for it.”

———————

By the end of the day, Senku’s proud to note that he manages to get the kids back home, make dinner for them, and get them both into bed without incident. Gen, on his part, stays asleep for it all, having finally gone to bed as per Senku’s orders. The kids were a little upset that he wasn’t there to eat dinner with them, but after a lot of reassurances, Senku is able to quell their worries a bit and get them to sleep.

When Gen finally does wake up, it’s an hour after the kids have gone to sleep, and with Senku’s help, he is able to keep down some soup down without it coming back up. Now, they were both standing side by side in the doorway of the kid’s room watching both Astra and Soma sleep with smiles on their faces. 

Gen’s temperature has also gone down after his half a day nap, and he could stand without falling over now, but Senku doesn’t refrain his grip from his waist, just in case. 

“You feeling better?” Senku asks him, kissing his temple. 

“A bit.” Gen sighs, sagging a little as Senku hugs him. “Thanks for watching the kids today. I know you had things to do.” He says, letting the hint loose, that he knew about Senku’s previous day schedule in the lab. 

“Chrome?”

“He stopped by earlier.”

“Of course, he did.”

Gen giggles at Senku’s annoyed tone. “Still, I’m very thankful.”

Senku shakes his head, smiling softly. “Don’t be; they’re our kids.” 

“They sure are.” Gen smiles back, letting Senku close the door so that they can go back to their own room for the night. 

Gen is already partly asleep by the time they make it to the bed and only manages to utter out a quiet, “Love you, Senku-chan,” before falling straight to sleep. The last thing he hears is Senku’s soft voice whispering back, “Yeah, love you too, mentalist,” right in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I"M HERE! Don't worry I'm not skipping this one, I'm just a day late... Sorry. For context, Astra (spacey name) was Senku's choice of name and Soma (a type of plant or flower I can't remember) was Gen's. Ryusui's kids name is french too. 
> 
> I have a tumblr! @/ Widow-Spyder
> 
> Hope you liked this one and thank you for reading!


End file.
